


Rollercoasters and summer break

by magical_octopus333



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Sherlock, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Meh, Rollercoasters, Summer break, Tags Are Fun, amusement ride, cigarettes are mentioned, did i spell that right rollercoasters, its in the summary, none of da sex, there are mentions of sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“my friends forced me to ride this roller coaster but i just ate so now i puked all over the floor and you are an amusement park staff who is rushing over to help me but oh god you’re cute and i have chunks of barf on my lips au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Sherlock, it’ll be fun” Molly begged dramatically as she tugged his arm toward the newest roller coaster, ‘the Turner’. Sherlock sighed and repeatedly a stubborn no, trying to resist her incessant pulling. “You know, Sherly…” Irene said, popping up suddenly on his left. “If you just do it, she’ll stop” She had her black hair in a messy bun atop her head and her usual leather jacket over her grey crop top. Sherlock turned to glare at her, but forgot his annoyance as she puffed out smoke from her cigarette. She puffed it out, much as a dragon would, except for the grin that fell after. She always looked like a cat getting the cream when she smoked, not that Sherlock didn’t when he got his hand on a pack.

Molly turned around and- upon sight of the cigarette- sighed loudly and glared at Irene. “Really, Irene?” she said, exasperation clearly shone. “Smo-...king...hm…” Molly stopped short, relaxing her grip on Sherlock’s arm as she drew her face in thought. Sherlock felt the grip shift and quickly pulled his arm from her grip. Right as he was about to run off, Irene grabbed him by his t shirt, yanking him back. “Oh no, Sherly… Molly looks like she has an idea.” Irene said with a smirk. Sherlock turned around and caught the look on Molly’s face. Confident and slightly sinister. She smiled- an evil grin, as Sherlock would call it- at Sherlock and turned to Irene with feigned innocence. “Sherlock isn’t supposed to smoke… right, Irene?” Molly said, looking at Irene. Irene stuttered a bit trying to reply, but when the words wouldn’t come, she just nodded. Molly slightly shook her head, a paux expression of sadness on her face. Sherlock was looking between Irene- who turned bright red under Molly’s look- and Molly, who had a look in her eyes like a predator’s to it's prey. “Hmm… if only… Wait, I know what to do… Irene.” Molly spoke, turning to the raven haired girl, who looked up from staring at her black skirt with a slight gasp. “Um… yeah?” she said, trying to regain her cool demeanor. “You have some cigarettes- _plenty_ , I believe- don’t you?” Molly replied, pacing around Sherlock who followed with his eyes warily. Irene seemed to catch Molly’s idea as the look fell upon her face.

“I believe I do, Ms Hooper…” she said, arms crossed over her chest. Molly looked at her with a grin and a nod. “Sherlock…” Irene began, pulling a puff from the lit stick, blowing it at Sherlock. Sherlock inhaled the scent deeply and suddenly he knew their plan… “How many cigarettes would it take for you to go? How about one?” Irene asked, pulling out her pack. Sherlock shook his head… “How about this whole pack- twenty total, Sherlock” she asked, tossing it to Molly. Sherlock sighed, looking down at his dusty, black sneakers.

“Allll right everyone- welcome to the newest and grandest roller coaster here at the Monkey Man amusement park- The Turner... Get ready to begin...” the loud announcer voice boomed overhead as Sherlock glared at the pair who had chosen, odd enough, to go the next round. Molly winked and pointed to her purse where his prize awaited. He turned back around to look down at himself. Luckily, he was just in an old t shirt and dark jeans. He closed his eyes and sighed. ‘ _Come on, Sherlock, don’t worry’ he thought to himself, one hand running back through his hair absentmindedly. ‘Just a bloody roller coaster… you’ll be fine… besides- What's the worst that can happen?”_

 

 

“Hey Johnny boy- your turn!” Anderson yelled, laughing. John sighed, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his palm. “Give me a sec!” he yelled back, grabbing his vest and hat, sliding them on as he got to where Anderson was standing, hose in hand with a smirk. “How bad is the damage?” John asked as he gingerly took the hose. Anderson chuckled and said, “Only two people, luckily. Have to admit- funny seeing their faces, though.” John sighed and jogged up to the ride where the people were already getting off.

Second row, right seat hadn’t been lucky, as seen by the mess in the empty seat showed. John could hear a kid, bent over a trash can and sighed. _‘Poor kid’,_ John thought as he rinsed out the cart.

 He looked up and found the second victim of the roller coaster. A guy with a mess of curls who looked pale… really pale. John dashed over and kneeled down slightly to the guy, lightly tapping his shoulder. “You alright?” he asked as he looked at the strange man. The stranger nodded slowly, his face flushing slightly. John smiled and pulled his towel off his shoulder, dampening the tip under the hose before bringing it the man’s lips and wiping them clean. The man blinked owlishly at John, embarrassed and looked down at his lap… yikes.


	2. Chapter 2

_ ‘Oh my god _ ’ Sherlock thought as he looked down at his lap and chest. The roller coaster definitely deserved its name, if he wasn’t evidence enough. Some people were able to exit the ride before their stomachs betrayed them. Sherlock was shell-shocked, his brain short circuiting a bit as he looked at himself. At least nobody sat next to him… it all had went on him, it seemed. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around to see a tan man looking at him. The man in bright orange- employee hired to clean the ride, obviously…- knelt slightly, asked something. ‘ _ Probably asking if you’re okay, just nod… _ ’. he nodded, looking at the man… ‘ _ the rather cute man with deep blue eyes and rough blond hair… fuck, he’s cute and I’m covered in- oh god… _ ’ he was dragged from his thoughts when the man wiped his lips with his towel- ‘ _ I still had some on my lips? _ ’- gently removing the mess there. Sherlock looked away, towards his lap and winced at the mess. 

“Okay, stand up, mate.” the employee asked, standing up before offering Sherlock his hand. Sherlock looked at the man, embarrassed, but complied, standing up with a slight pull. ‘ _For someone so small, he has a bit of strength…_ ’ Sherlock thought, his mind returning to him slowly. “Alright, mate,” the man says as he sprays the cart out. “The ride has a policy about the whole ‘if on your clothes you spew, we’ll get you something new’ policy, so let me spray you down to get rid of the mess and get you a towel. Then, I can get you a set of dry, clean clothes. Okay?” Sherlock nodded and allowed the man to spray him off, the cool water getting most of the mess off. “Go in that orange tent while I get you a towel, kay?” He finally found his words and shakily replied, "O-okay" as he stumbled to the bright orange tent as John finished rinsing the cart before turning the hose off and running off.  


~~~

“Hello John, dear… another one?” Ms Hudson asked as she turned to the young blond. John, who was huffing slightly from jogging to the gift shop, nodded. Ms Hudson sighed, frowning at the poor teen. “They may as well move the gift shop next to that bloody ride, as many times as we get sent down here…” John said as he went off to the clothing section, looking for the guy’s size. He found it in a pair of bright orange pants with the Monkey Man logo pattern and a large t shirt that read, ‘I survived The Turner’ on it. They didn’t have one in his size, only kids and extra-large adult ones. John grabbed a second shirt because he knew someone else will probably need one soon, anyway. He brought it up to the counter and Ms Hudson handed him a bag to carry it down. “Sorry you have to keep running back and forth, dear. Maybe I shouldn’t have-” “Hudson, don’t worry. I’m okay with it. I’m going to need to practice running and all anyway in two years. This'll help me get stamina for training camp.” John interrupted. She smiled at her nephew, one hand going over the counter and ruffling his hair. “Don’t remind me. My little nephew, going to fight off in war” she shook her head, and looked up. "Your parents would be proud.” John smiled, a bit forced, and nodded.

  His parents got into a bad car accident when he and his sister, Harriet, were seven. Luckily, their Aunt took them in with open arms, and they moved forward. He still feels off when his aunt talks about his mom and dad because he doesn't remember all that much, really. His dad and mom worked, while Harriet and him were busy with school, sports, and clubs. He has some hazy memories, but he doesn't feel much a connection. His family is only him, his sister, and his aunt.

He shakes the thoughts from his head as he looked back at his aunt who was smiling sadly at him. He grabbed the bag and kissed his aunt’s cheek on his way out. “Thanks, Hudson. I’ll probably be back in twenty minutes. See ya.” 

"I'll see you then, John." she replied and he was out the door, jogging back to the tent to give the guy his change of clothes.   


~~~  
  


Sherlock looked around at the walls of the orange tent where he sat, phone in hand as he checked the time. The employee- John, according to his name tag- had run off to fetch him fresh clothes to change into. Luckily, his sneakers got out only soaked with water, but okay. His shirt and jeans were soaked and needed to be either heavily washed or thrown away. He chose the latter, and was planning on tossing them once he changed. He waited, sitting on a white towel on a folding chair. Looking around, his mind ran through the usual deductions about the orange tent with folding chairs and folding tables. ‘ _ Nothing really interesting _ ’, he thought as he leaned against the table behind him. He felt a cool rectangle of metal against his hand and the contrast to the surrounding heat maybe him pull back. He turned around, looking at the table, with scattered books and papers and a phone-John’s phone, since it was at his part of the table. Picking it up, he saw that the phone was of an older model, unlike Sherlock’s, with a few scratches- otherwise perfect condition. He clicked the on button and the lock screen flashed on with a picture of John with two other people, laughing. His mind instantly began to deduce.

‘ _ Sister on far left, shown by similar faces and genotypes meet- could be cousin, but sibling seems more probable. And in the middle, maybe mother- no, she has brown eyes, unlikely she’d have blue eyed offspring, nevermind two.... Family member, judging by appearance in connection to John and the sister, too young to be grandparent though, more likely aunt… hm…’ _

Sherlock was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Anderson yell, “What took you so long, Johnny boy?” He shook his head, frowning at nothing in particular. He had that bombous brat in class with him, at least he did last school year. But, the three year streak would probably hold and he’d be stuck listening to the dofuss complain and brag. “Oi, Anderson, maybe you should have gone if you’re gonna complain, mate.” John retorted and Sherlock smiled as he slipped the phone back to it's previous place. “Sorry, Johnny boy, I am your superior, if you don’t recall. AKA, your boss. Now hurry, chunk blower is in the tent and i don’t want him to go off again in there. I have to work there, ya know.”

John entered with a huff, glaring over his shoulder at someone- probably Anderson. But when he turned back to Sherlock, he smiled with a shrug. “Sorry ‘bout him, kid is son of a higher up, so can’t be helped. Here you go, sir.” John said, tossing the bag to Sherlock, who caught it easily. “There is a restroom out there, in which you can change. Or if you can change in here, if you’d rather.” John looked back out the door of the tent and groaned.  “The other employee is trying to flirt some chick up, so ya got the tent for now, and I got another cart to rinse out.” With that, John turned around once more and went off to the next cart.

Sherlock shrugged, and pulled off his shirt, tossing it onto the towel-covered chair behind him, then reached into the bag for his shirt. The shirt was two sizes too big, and bright orange with black block typeface that read ‘I survived the Turner’. He pulled it over his head and the shirt came down midway on his thighs. ‘ _ Shirt… more like a dress…’ _ he thought with a head shake and laugh. He continued getting dressed in the tent, listening to the chatter that softly continued outside the tent and the hose splashing water to clean another cart. 

_ ‘At least I wasn’t the only one who got sick on the stupid ride... but no one else got sick all over themselves and had the kinda hot blond employee wipe barf from their face…’ _

 


	3. Chapter 3

John picked the hose up and headed to the drop off zone for the ride right as it came in. He had to move away as a mousy brunette girl darted out of the ride to a nearby trash bin, a girl with raven hair following behind a bit slower.  _ ‘Poor girl…’  _ he thought as he went ahead and rinsed the soiled carts. He finished rinsing out the ride and was going back to the tent when the raven haired girl walked up to him, the one who had followed the brunette girl. 

“Hey, Monkey man, have you seen a gangly kid with a black mop of curls get off the ride? He’s my friend and my friend, Molly, is kind of panicking... “ she trailed off, glancing over to her friend, the one who she followed from the ride, pacing back and forth. He turned back to the girl with black hair and smiled. “Yeah, I saw the guy." John replied, smiling in a friendly manner. "He ‘s alright, he just had a slight problem…”  

The girl, Molly, had caught sight of her friend talking to John and was walking over when she caught the edge of his one statement...

“Problem?”, Molly whispered, moving over and putting her hand atop hopping over to her friend’s side. "Problem?!" she said, louder. "Oh my god, Irene- what If wE KilLeD SherLock?!?" Molly turned from her friend- Irene, as Molly said- to John. "What do you mean by Problem..?"

“Yeah, a small-” 

“Is he okay?” Molly interrupted,whispering as she grasped her friend’s arm. John sighed, smiling gently. “Listen, Ms…” he began, looking at her.  “Hooper…” she said, looking at him with wide brown eyes. “I’m Sherlock’s friend, Molly Hooper, and this is Irene”  He smiled gently before replying. “Your friend is alright, Molly. Some kid on the ride got sick and ruined his outfit is all. He’s changing at the moment, but I’m sure he’ll be back here shortly. Alright?” Molly nodded, letting the other girl’s- Irene’s- arm go. 

Sherlock wasn’t really listening until he heard Irene’s voice talking to John from outside the tent. He was tying his shoes, about to leave the tent when he caught the end of Irene saying, “...gangly kid with a black mop of curls get off the ride? He’s my friend and my friend, Molly, is kind of panicking...“ He winced, not looking forward to having Irene and Molly find out. “Yeah, I saw the guy.” John replied. “He ‘s alright, he just had a slight problem…” “Problem?” He heard Molly ask- or more, squeak. John tried to reply, but Molly talked over him, asking “Is he okay?!” He went over to the table and grabbed his phone, listening to them talk. 

“Listen, Ms.…” John said, trailing off.  “Hooper…I’m Sherlock’s friend, Molly Hooper, and this is Irene” Molly replied and Sherlock felt kind of guilty for making her worry. They’d been friends since primary school, and she stuck by him through thick and thin. Irene had moved to their school in middle school and joined their little group, and they were kind of tight. Irene helped him figure out why he wasn’t crushing on girls like other guys, and Molly showed him how to appear sweet and still have fun. 

“Your friend is alright, Molly.” He heard John say, jostling him from his thoughts. “Some kid on the ride got sick and ruined his outfit is all…” Sherlock didn’t catch the rest of it as his mind was already running away from him.

‘ _ Why would John lie for me? Most guys would of made fun of me…’  _ was the primary thought strain, but he shook it all off. ‘ _ Doesn’t matter. I should get out of here now, though. Don’t need to keep Molly worried.’  _

Sherlock slipped his phone into his pocket and picked up his towel and soiled clothing and slipped them into the plastic bag. He left the other large t-shirt on the table first, of course. Then, he exited the orange tent. 

“There he is.” John says as Sherlock walks over to them. “Hey, Sherlock, sorry about that one kid getting sick on you and all. You alright?” 

Sherlock smiled and nodded. “I’m fine, John… Thank you…” he said and met John’s eyes. 

“Of course…” John replied easily and they held eye contact a moment more, and Sherlock understood.  _ ‘Of course I wouldn’t tell them you got sick on yourself. That's a dick move _ ’ is what he said in his eyes, his blue eyes that were... more blue than before.... He cleared his throat a moment later, and looked up at Molly and Irene, the later smirking at him. Sherlock ducked his head slightly, feeling the pink on his cheeks as he tried to find something to say.

“Well, um…” John lost his words and was staring at the grass for a moment before looking up with a smile. “I hope to see you around the park again. Are any of you thinking of riding  ‘The Turner’ again?” Sherlock quickly shook his head with a chuckle. “Hell no- oops!” Molly said, quickly covering her mouth, causing Irene to snort. A few parents nearby glared at Molly and Irene, causing John to smile brighter. “That's what I thought. Still don’t know why people would wanna ride it....” 

  He looked at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow, to which Sherlock shrugged. “Didn’t want to go on, really, but Molly bribed me to…” Sherlock replied, glaring accusingly at Molly. “Sorry… didn’t think it’d be that bad…” Molly replied and Irene sighed. “You couldn’t have known, Hoops.” Irene said as she slung an arm around Molly's shoulders.

“Johnny boy, next batch is coming, get your arse in gear!” Anderson yelled from the tent where he stood pouting. John sighed, shaking his head sadly. “Only time I get to talk with people ruined by my whiner-baby boss... Anyhow, hope I’ll see you guys around.” With that, John went back to his post while the other three headed off. Irene still had her arm around Molly as they headed out towards another ride. They got into line for a spinning cup ride before they began talking again. 

“So Sherlock, have you got the hots for that John guy?” Irene asked casually, but the smirk said otherwise. Sherlock glared at her, but the color in his cheeks spoke otherwise. “Aww, someone’s in love!” Molly drawled, making Sherlock roll his eyes. “Look at yourself for that…” SHerlock mumbled quietly, causing Molly to turn positively pink and Irene to ask, “What?” Sherlock grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned slightly on the metal railing keeping kids back. “Oh, nothing…” he replied lazily with a smile. 

His thoughts would fall to the John throughout the day, and at the end of the day, as the park closed, he went over to ‘The Turner’ by himself- after a fair amount of convincing on Molly and Irene's part- and looked for John. He found John, alone, inside the orange tent, packing up his bag. John turned to Sherlock with a smile, closing his bag up. “Hey Sherlock, what's up?” He asked, slinging his bag over a shoulder. Sherlock felt his shoulders creep up to his ears as he replied. “Nothing… I was just wondering, would you like to, um, go out tomorrow night after the park closes? I know this amazing pizza place, and Molly and Irene will be there, too…” Sherlock trailed off, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

 "Like a double date?" John asked, head tilting to the side. Sherlock's eyes took to the size befitting planets as he stuttered what John guessed was some reply for a couple minutes before John took pity on the handsome lad. "Because, if so, I'd love to." 

Sherlock stopped, looking up from his feet he had been rambling at. "Really?"

John stared at Sherlock for a moment before answering. “Absolutely… By the way, the name is John- John Watson.” John held out his hand and Sherlock shook it firmly. “Holmes. Sherlock Holmes." John giggled, feeling color flirt at his cheeks. ' _Nice job, Watson, giggle like a little girl who dreams of dating Bond. Wow...'_ he though as he ducked his head a bit.

 " What's so funny?”, Sherlock asked, crossing his arms. John giggled more before replying, “You sounded like James Bond there…” Sherlock rolled his eyes before smiling at John easily, his shoulders relaxing down. And with that Sherlock said goodbye, waving at John and slipping into the night. John watched him go before turning back into the bright orange tent.

Anderson sat with his phone in his hand, and didn’t even look up as John walked past to his area of the table. He grabbed his stuff and slid it into his book bag, and was looking for where he put his journal when Anderson spoke up. “Whats with the grin?”, Anderson said, staring at him in confusion. John rolled his eyes as he zipped his bag up, pulling it over a shoulder. He saw his journal under the table and picked it up. 

“Nothing that concerns you, Philip.” He said over his shoulder as he walked out.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you had the story finished but forgot to upload to final chapter because of school... So there we go, finished the fic. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
